Salvadores del Destino 1: Cielos Gricescos
by Sonia Hernandez
Summary: Hay veces en las que el destino juega una mala jugaterra. Es el momento cuando te preguntas si hiciste algo malo en la vida? Pues, Integra de Géminis es víctima de esto. ¿Que había echo ella para merecer semejante cosa? ¿Había deshonrado a Athena de alguna manera? No, no lo creía. Después de todo, ¿Por qué la elegirían a ella para ser la madre de ARTEMISA y APOLLO? ¡Dejen reviews!
1. Inicio de un dios

¡Hola! Saint Seiya (Clásico y Omega) No me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y TOEI. Solo utilizo el medio del _fanfiction_ para entretener a la gente con mis historias.

¡Les suplico que comenten por favor! Los quiere mucho _Sonia Katy Hernández_

 _ **AHORA: COMENCEMOS...**_

 **Salvadora del Destino 1: Cielos Gricescos**

 **Capitulo 1: Perdición.**

En el Santuario, la fuerte y cariñosa voz de Saori empaño las 12 Casas y la Gran Sala del Trono. Sus Santos de Oro escuchaban atentos un discurso de la Diosa sobre el "supuesto" despertar de Artemisa y Apollo.

Integra dio un paso al frente. En fin, iba a hablar cuando algo la estrello contra una pared. Creando un gran impacto, los dorados voltearon asustados.

-¡AHHH! - Había gritado antes de estrellarse, los dorados se colocaron en posición de ataque mientras Harbinger iba a su auxilio.

-¿Integra...? - Pregunto cargándola, pero era inútil, la pobre estaba desmayada por tal impacto.

-¿Quién es?¡¿Por qué osas venir aquí?! - Pregunto Saori con una voz firme.

Como respuesta un resplandor ilumino una figura femenina, la de...¡Yuna! quien se elevo con sus ojos de un tono rojo y comenzó a recitar.

-No pensé que podrías hablarme así Athena – Dijo-. Me decepcionas.

-¿Quién eres? - Preguntó sosteniendo aún su tono firme.

-No me reconoces ¿Athena-Oniisan? - Dijo en tono molesto-. ¡¿No reconoces a la mujer que mataste?!

-No...¡Artemisa! - Grito, la diosa a través del cuerpo de Yuna sonrió-

-Mi hermano y yo te odiamos con el alma Athena. ¡Y yo te odio más!¡Maldita desgraciada!

Suspiro ante el fino mechón del cabello rubio de la Santa de Bronce.

-Ese no es el punto, Saori - Aclaró su garganta sin necesidad-. La resurrección de mi hermano y mía se acerca. Y seremos engendrados por una simple... - Hizo un ademán de asco-...Humana.

Miró el cuerpo inconsciente de Integra en los grandes brazos del caballero de Tauro, quien la miraba preocupado.

-¡Dioses! - Grito y un rayo de luz se estrello hacia el cuerpo de Integra, empujando a Tauro y alojándose en el vientre de la muchacha-. La he elegido.

-¡¿Qué?! - Grito Saori-. ¡Maldita!

-Integra de Géminis engendrará mis genes y los de mi hermano, ¡El Gran Apolo!

-¡No! - Grito Kiki-. ¡Nunca!

-¡Que así sea! - Grito por último la Diosa de la Caza y desapareció.

-¡Agh! - Gimió alguien, Saori observo y noto como Integra se ponía de pie, examinó su pierna. Sangrando-. ¡Agh!

-Integra... - Shiryu fue a su auxilio tomándola en brazos-. Te has roto la pierna, todo va bien. Kiki acompáñame a Géminis – Le dijo al lemuriano, asintió y lo escoltó.

 **Casa de Géminis...**

-¡Ay! – Exclamo Integra adolorida mientras la recostaban en la cama-. Discúlpenme por esto pero, ¿Qué me paso?

Shiryu y Kiki se miraron, era muchísimo mejor que no lo supiera.

-No ha sucedido nada, sólo te has caído – Respondió el ex-dragón. 

-Ya – Integra se veía indefensa a los ojos de Kiki, con la pierna recogida y la otra estirada mientras Shiryu la ayudaba-. Gracias, a ambos.

-No es nada – Kiki se cruzo de brazos.

-Es ... – Manchas moradas obstruyeron la vista de Integra, luego cogió un florero junto a su cama, le quito las flores y comenzó a vomitar.

-¡Integra! – Kiki sobaba su espalda mientras que con su mirada buscaba un paño, a los pies de su amiga cogió un paño y se lo paso por la boca luego de que ella vomitara-. Ya ha pasado, ¿Estás bien?

-Si – Cogió la toalla y se tapo la boca-. Ayúdame a ponerme de pie, iré al baño.

-Vale – La cargo estilo princesa y la puso en pie frente al lavandero, mientras la cogía por la cintura. Integra comenzó a lavarse los dientes mientras él la observaba con detenimiento-. ¿Estás bien?

-Si – Acabado, Kiki la llevo de nuevo a su cama-. ¿Dónde está Shiryu?

-He sentido su cosmos alejarse – Respondió el lemuriano-. No se dónde se ha metido.

-Gracias, por esto – Dijo Integra con una sonrisa-. Eres... un gran amigo, Kiki.

-Eres una gran amiga, Integra – El le sonrió-. Sabes que siempre contarás con mi apoyo.

Integra sonrió.

 **En la reunión Dorada...**

-Creo, que han escuchado lo que mi hermana ha dicho – Dijo a los Santos de Oro u Bronce-. Artemisa y Apolo serán hijos de una mortal ... los hijos de Integra, la santa Dorada de Géminis.

Yuna era abrazada fuertemente por Koga, protegiéndola.

-Ella sufrirá cambios – Advirtió-. Cambios de humor repentinos, problemas de salud, ojeras, desnutrición, debilidad, etc.

-Tendrá en su vientre a dos dioses – Dijo Fudo-. Necesitará nuestra ayuda.

-Athena – Dijo una voz tan seria conocida por todos desde el cielo, seguidamente una columna de luz verde se clavo en el centro del salón, de allí. Titán estaba de pie junto a Pallas, que llevaba un vestido blanco con una capa negra. Seiya se puso delante de Saori en pose defensiva.

-Pallas – Dijo Athena-. Hermana, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me he enterado de lo de tú santa – Sus labios se encorvaron en una sonrisa-. Integra, Santa Dorada de Géminis.

-¿Y qué con eso? – Pallas sonrió.

-Puedo ayudarla – Su sonrisa no era de burla, si no de compasión. Después de todo ella se había disculpado con Athena, Seiya bajo la guardia-. ¿Dónde está ella?

-Está en el tercer templo – Replico Saori-. El templo de Géminis.

-Seiya, Athena – Dijo-. Vengan conmigo – Ellos se adjuntaron en columna luminosa y desparecieron.

 **Templo de Géminis...**

La columna apareció nuevamente, pero esta vez en la casa de géminis.

-Integra – Dijo Pallas. Y la gemiana se sintió vulnerable-. ¿Puedo examinarte?

-Si – Dijo ella con una ceja levantada.

Pallas coloco su mano en el vientre de Integra y se echo hacia atrás de un brinco.

-Integra tú... estás embarazada.

-¡¿Qué?! **–** Grito ella con una ceja en alto, mientras su mente gritaba una y otra vez la misma sílaba.

Entonces Pallas decidió hablar.

-Percibo un cosmos enorme dentro de ti Integra, algo celestial – Dijo Pallas.

-¿Celestial?¿Qué quiere decir Diosa Pallas? – Inquirió una asustada y traumada Santa de Géminis.

-Es sangre de...la luna y el sol – Pallas encarnó una ceja y luego se aferró a Titán.

-¿De la luna y el sol? – Y entonces se le vino el mundo encima-. ¡Diosa Pallas!

-Es la sangre de Artemisa y Apolo... ¡Tu serás la madre de Artemisa y Apolo! 

**Y entonces, a Integra de Géminis. La verdadera Santa Dorada de Géminis, 3 mujer de la Orden Dorada de Athena, se le detuvo el mundo. ¿Había escuchado bien? Pero si ella era... virgen. ¡Athena, se sentía extraña! Y la idea le seguía rondado por la cabeza por minutos.**

 **Repitiéndose las mismas 5 palabras una y otra vez:**

 _ **Ella iba a ser madre.**_

 **En el Olimpo...**

Los 10 Olímpicos se hallaban sentados en sus respectivos tronos. Con la mirada sobre Athena. Que era escoltada por Seiya de Sagitario; Zeus parpadeo luego de un largo rato y miro a su esposa, Hera.

-¿Así que Artemisa y Apolo regresarán? – Inquirió saber la Diosa del Amor con la mirada fija en su padre, Aphrodite sonrió.

-Así es... Ellos desatarán una nueva guerra – Le contestó Hades a su sobrina-adoptiva.

-La pregunta es... ¿Contra quién? – Preguntó Hera.

-¿Athena o el Olimpo? – Dijo Démeter con la voz relajada.

-¿Cómo saberlo? – Terminó Poseidón.

Athena tomo cartas en el asunto.

-Padre, no me parece que tú hallas elegido a una de mis Amazonas para esta gran tarea – Protestó Athena. Llamando la atención de Zeus.

-Hija, así es el destino – Terminó Zeus.

-No, no es así – Athena había alzado su tono de voz. Y Hera la reprimió con la mirada-. ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por qué mi Santa tiene que pagar tus errores? ¡No tienes derecho a...!

-¡Silencio! – Exclamo Zeus, Athena cerró la boca. Él nunca le gritaba, y cuando lo hacía es que estaba verdaderamente furioso.

-Apoyo a Athena – Pallas había entrado al Olimpo con Titán pisándole los talones, entonces se detuvo al estar al centro-. Hay que comprender que Integra es humana y conociéndote padre, tú no metiste cartas en el asunto.

Zeus le sonrió, Pallas era muy sabía.

-¿O me equivoco? – Prosiguió la Diosa del Amor-. Artemisa y Apollo han escogido a Integra por una razón. Creo que todos sabemos cual es.

-¿Ella es virgen...? – Preguntó Aphrodite.

-Lo es, y después de todo – Pallas sonrió-. Artemisa juró ser virgen eternamente, su madre debía ser... alguien con ese mismo... no sé... ¿Estatus?

-Concuerdo con eso – Apoyó Démeter a su sobrina.

-Sabemos que el espíritu de Artemisa metió mano en esto – Dijo ella-. Pero debemos ser conscientes de que le estamos entregando un inmenso poder a Integra, una Santa.

-Son dos dioses – Gimió Athena-. No solo uno. ¡Son dos!

-Athena, relajate – Pidió Hera.

-Creo que lo que quiere decir mi sobrina es que alguien debe hacerles la prueba a un tiempo previsto – Explico Hades, al ver el asentimiento de Pallas él continuó hablando-. Un dios o diosa que este dispuesto a luchar contra Artemisa y Apollo, para probarlos.

Athena apretó los dientes y Seiya, a su lado, maldijo en contra de Pallas.

-¿Quién quiere ser esa... persona? – Dijo Zeus. Como era de esperarse; 6 manos estaban en lo alto.

Poseidón, Hestia, Athena, Hermes, Hades y Hefesto habían alzado la mano.

-Me parece que... debes escoger – Pidió Pallas, mirando a su hermana. Athena tenía unas ganas de matarla en ese mismo instante. Zeus asintió.

-Elijo a...

-Yo lo haré – Dijo una voz seca y oscura como la noche. Los Dioses fijaron la mirada en la puerta y allí estaba él, el Dios del Tiempo y el Espacio. Saturno.

-Tú no... – Gimió Athena en voz baja.

-Me parece excelente, Saturno – Expreso Zeus con una sonrisa-. Tú te encargarás de probar a Artemisa y Apollo, recuerda que son algo invencibles cuando unan sus fuerzas.

-Lo sé.

-Pero para ello tendremos que esperar 20 años – Gimió Ares-. Y aún no nacen los mocosos.

-En realidad, cuando tengan 5 años puedo hacerlos crecer – Ofreció Saturno, mirando a Zeus-. Y hacer que tengan 20 años. Solo manipulando el tiempo de ellos.

-Te apoyo – Aseguró Zeus-. Entonces está decidido, tú te encargarás de ellos y los harás crecer a los 5 años. Athena y Pallas serán maestras de esos niños.

-¿Podemos ofrecer dones? – Suplico Aphrodite con una mirada de perrito abandonado.

-Está bien, hija.

-¡Yupi! ¿Dónde y cuando? – Preguntó la Diosa.

-Un mes después del nacimiento todos iremos a visitar a la Santa de Athena – Explicó el Dios de los Cielos-. Y entonces podremos darles lo que queramos.

-¡Yay! – Dijo Aphrodite.

-Entonces, ¿Es todo? – Pidió Athena con la mirada clavada en su padre.

-Es todo, pueden irse – Entonces todos desaparecieron de la sala.

 **Casa de Géminis...**

Integra escuchaba atenta todo lo que había ocurrido. ¿En serio ella sería la madre de Apollo y Artemisa? ¡POR ATHENA! Ella NO estaba lista para ser madre, para empezar, no había dado su primer beso.

-Tengo noticias – Athena apareció en la puerta de la habitación. Kiki y Genbu le abrieron el paso. Seguidamente, Athena le comentó todo lo dicho en la reunión.

-¿Pero... por qué yo...?

-Nadie quiso responderme a eso – Dijo la Diosa, compadeciéndose de su dolor-. Ahora debes mantenerte sana, los dioses absorben la energía de su madre cuando están en el vientre.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

-Que sufrirás desnutrición, cansancio, debilidad – A Saori le dolía pronunciarlo, estaba llena de ira contra su padre. ¿Por qué demonios elegiría a una Santa de Athena?-. Lo siento, Integra.

-No importa, Diosa Athena.

Y así Integra se preparó para lo que podía ser el reto más importante de su vida. Ser madre, y no solo eso. Cuidar de los hijos de Zeus, los que alguna vez... liberarían una guerra Santa.

Contando con el apoyo de los dorados, los bronce, Titán, Raki, Selene y las dos diosas seguramente lograría ejercer está gran tarea.

 **Continuara...**

¡Dios! Hace tiempo que quería publicar está historia, siempre me pregunté. ¿Por qué no le prestan importancia a Integra? Me parece que es una buena Santa :)

Es por eso que les traigo este fic. Repito. Saint Seiya Omega no me pertenece, solo creo mini historias para divertir a las personas.

Nuevamente me despido. ¡No olviden seguirme en Instagram: _AutoraSonia_ y en Twitter: _SoniaKatyHerna2_!

Sonia Katy Hernández

 **Escritora Juvenil, corazón de Tinta.**


	2. Cambio de Turnos

**Capítulo 2:** _Cambios de turnos._

 **En la sala del Patriarca...**

11 Santos de Oro, el Patriarca y su Diosa se hallaban en la Sala, conversando de lo pasado el día anterior.

-Yo propongo que cada Santo de Oro deberá pasar una semana a cargo de Integra, ya que somos 11 – Dice Fudo, mientras algunos compañeros asentían con la cabeza; Entre ellos, Kiki, Genbu, Harbinger, Seiya y Iona.

 **(N/T: Saori revivió a sus Santos Dorados con la ayuda de su hermana Pallas)**

-¿Quién apoya la idea? – Dice Saori conforme con la propuesta. 8 manos se alzaron y la Diosa quedo complacida-. Entonces, eso es lo que se hará. Gracias, Fudo.

-Tks, que fastidio... – Susurra Schiller-. ¿Por qué tenemos que cuidar a esa mocosa?

-Mas respeto con ella, pelo de chicle – Lo regaña Genbu con una mirada llena de ira.

-Genbu tiene razón, aparte, debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros – Agregó Seiya.

-Bien, entonces. Pasare la lista – Dijo la Diosa y saco un libro con un bolígrafo-. Aries, Tauro, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis.

-Todos aquí – Dijo Harbinger-. Menos géminis.

-Bien – Dijo Saori-. Hoy es lunes y el encargado será... Aries.

Kiki dio un paso al frente.

-¿Cuidas de Integra hasta el Domingo? – Planteo Saori y el lemuriano asintió.

-Si, de acuerdo.

-Entonces, lleva tú maleta a Casa de Géminis – Inquirió Saori-. Raki va contigo. Pallas y Titán protegerán la primera casa.

-Si, Athena – Dijo Kiki y luego se giro a mirar a la pequeña-. Ya oíste Raki, vamos a buscar nuestras cosas.

-Si, Kiki-Sama – La niña cogió la mano de Aries y se echaron a andar.

 **1 Semana de Aries con Géminis...**

Cuando Integra los recibió, Kiki se dio cuenta de que bajo sus ojos traía ojeras, y que estos estaban tan apagados como su cosmos. También tenía la piel pálida como un vampiro y los labios rojos como la sangre, al natural.

Pero no le prestó atención para no preocupar a Raki, la gemiana los llevo a la habitación donde se hospedarían, por suerte, estaba justo al frente de la de Integra. Cuando entraron arreglaron toso en el clóset y se lo dividieron entre los dos.

Ya que Selene, era la hija adoptiva de Pallas y Titán. Raki fue a la sala de patriarca a jugar con ella. Integra se sentó en un sillón y cruzo las piernas. Kiki se sentó frente a ella.

-Te ves... muy mal – Admitió Kiki con un tono preocupado, la Santa de Géminis bajo la mirada algo dolida. Sabía claramente como se veía, pero trataba de ignorarlo-. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Has tomado agua?

-Me siento... bien – Dijo ella, pero para Kiki no fue convincente.

-No me mientas – Kiki sonó molesto-. Debo estar contigo 1 semana entera y te voy a vigilar día y noche.

La santa se sonroja.

-Y no voy a tolerar que digas eso solo para hacerme sentir mejor, ¿Quedó claro? – Era la primera vez que Kiki le hablaba así. Entonces la gemiana asintió lentamente y luego tragó saliva.

Eso hizo entrar al lemuriano en razón. Se levantó y camino hasta Integra, cuando le cogió las manos, ella estaba helada, parecía un muerto. Entonces la tomo en brazos y ella se sonrojo.

-Hey, bájame – Dijo ella algo sonrojada-. Debo pesar.

-Shhh – Kiki le sonrió-. Debes descansar, así que te vas a dormir, cualquier cosa me llamas.

-Pero... ¿Y el almuerzo?

-Hay, no puedo contigo – Kiki suspiró y abrió la puerta del cuarto. Cuando entró el perfume de la santa invadió sus fosas nasales. A lo lejos estaba la cama de la gemiana, cubierta por un edredón blanco y almohadones de pluma azules. Con cuidado la recostó y ella se quito los zapatos.

-Gracias, Kiki.

-De nada, ¿Me das autorización para ver qué hay en la cocina?

-Si, claro. Mi casa es tú casa – Espeto ella con la mirada clavada en el suelo, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo-. Cualquier cosa, me levantas.

-Claro – Kiki la arropo y le dedico una sonrisa-. ¿Cierro la puerta?

-No, así está bien – Integra se cubrió con las sábanas y se colocó de lado.

-Descansa, princesa – Kiki se fue con una sonrisa a la cocina.

 **Horas después...**

-Hey... despierta, dormilona – Integra se incorporó de golpe y miro a los lados-. Calma, soy yo.

-Me asustaste – Dijo la gemiana y le lanzó una mirada asesina al reparador de armaduras-. ¿Paso algo?

-Si, el almuerzo está listo. ¿Te lo traigo o.. vienes afuera?

-Voy afuera – Kiki le sonrió complacido y la ayudo a salir de la cama, ella solo se levantó y cuando lo hizo casi cae al suelo, si Kiki no la hubiera sostenido en el momento preciso-. Gracias, Kiki.

-Inte, te dije que tuvieras cuidado – La tomo de nuevo en brazos y la llevo fuera. Raki y Selene estaban en la sala jugando a ser guerreras. Integra sonrió y se aferró al cuello de Kiki cuando el la deposito sin avisar en una silla del comedor-. Lo siento, por no avisar.

-No importa – Dijo ella y él asintió.

-Niñas a comer – Habló Aries y ambas fueron a sentarse. Selene y Raki comían juntas e Integra y Kiki conversaban en voz baja-. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Ahora que lo dices – Con una mano se toco la cabeza y gimió-. La cabeza me mata, este dolor es... horrendo.

-¿Llamo a Sun? – Aries ya tenía el teléfono en la mano antes de que Integra respondiera, mando un texto tan rápido que Integra parpadeo.

-Okey – Dijo la gemiana y dio un mordisco al pescado. Entonces Selene observó a Integra. La Santa se percató y le sonrió-. ¿Pasa algo princesa?

-Si, Integra-sama, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Si, dime.

-¿Usted siente que mi mamá se ha comportado... algo extraña?

-¿Pallas? – Integra se puso pensativa y comenzó a recordar sus encuentros con la Diosa, en realidad si había tenido un comportamiento extraño. Y además su cosmos estaba muy extraño, demasiado cariñoso y amoroso-. Tienes razón, si está rara.

-Viste Raki – Selene le sacó la lengua y entonces continuó con su cena-. Hasta la novia de tú maestro lo dice.

-¡Yay! – Suspiro Raki. Algo alegre.

-¡¿NOVIA?! – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo completamente sonrojados. Entonces Integra quiso que se la tragara la tierra.

Continuaron el almuerzo en silencio. Suplicándole a Athena que Selene no abriera la boca de nuevo, seguidamente se sintió un cosmos aterrador, Kiki se mantuvo en su sitio mientras la gemiana se levantaba a ver quien quería pasar por la 3 casa.

Cuando se hubo parado en la salida, Titán de la Gran Espada bajaba las escaleras a pasos tranquilos. ¿Cómo era posible que no se cansara con tantas escaleras?

-Integra – Dijo él, y ella le respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hola, Titán. ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Bien, en lo que cabe cuando te dicen que seras la madre de 2 Dioses – Explico ella algo molesta, pero luego suavizo su voz.

-Vale, no te molestes, Integra – Él le sonrió-. Cambiando de tema, Selene se escapo de nuevo, ¿Sabes dónde está, no esta por las casas de arriba? Me extraña que no este con Sonia.

-Oh, si. Está almorzando – Señalo ella dentro-. No sabía que se había escapado.

-No importa – Aclaró él-. Por mi no hay problema si no sale del Santuario, su madre es la que se enfada.

-Algo típico de Pallas – Le dio la razón la gemiana.

-En fin, ¿Ya ha terminado de comer?

-Creo que sí, ha ver – Integra se dio vuelta-. ¡Selene!

-¡¿SI?!

-¿Ya has terminado?

-¡Me falta un poco!

-Tú padre te está buscando.

-¿Eh?... hmp. ¡Termi... cof... cof... ne! ¡Voy! – Selene corrió a la salida y vio a su padre, se quedo paralizada al verlo con su expresión algo molesta-. Hola, papá.

-Selene, tú madre está molesta. No vuelvas a hacer eso – La reprimió su padre y la rubia bajo la mirada-. Sabes muy bien que el Santuario es peligroso.

-Pero... estaba con Integra – Protestó ella.

-¿Y? Pudiste haber estado con Fudo si querías. Pero en eso tú madre tiene razón, sabes que Zeus está rondando por aquí. Porque aquí están Apollo y Artemisa.

-No seas tan brusco con ella – Gimió Integra, compasiva-. Selene, ven.

La adolescente se aferró a la gemiana y Titán calmó su expresión. Odiaba cuando su hija le temía.

-Pero, no importa Selene. Ya estás conmigo, ven aquí – Selene abrazó a su padre y él le indico que subiera las escaleras-. Ve con Sonia, debo hablar con Integra.

-Si, papá – Selene subió las escaleras a paso rápido, la verdad. No quería encontrarse con el cangrejo de la siguiente casa.

Titán la vio alejarse y miro nuevamente a Integra, ella le sonrió y le indico que entrara. Cuando iba a sentarse en la mesa, absolutamente todo estaba ordenado. Fue a la cocina y encontró a Kiki lavando las vajillas.

-Hey, déjame eso a mi – Exigió la gemiana. Pero fue demasiado tarde, Kiki ya había culminado-. Olvídalo, ya has acabado.

-No voy a dejar que hagas nada estos meses.

-Kiki, estoy bien... que este embarazada no quiere decir que no pueda mover un músculo, ¿Sabes?

-Eres mi mejor amiga, ¿Sabes?

-Si, lo sé – Integra le sonríe-. Voy a mi habitación, tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Claro. Adiós.

 **Casa de Escorpio...**

Sonia estaba acostada en el sofá leyendo un libro de guerra. Debía reforzar bastante, suspiro y cerró el libro. Camino hasta la salida de Escorpio y vio a Seiya, junto a él estaba Saori. Bajando a paso tranquilo las escaleras.

-Sonia, querida – Saludó Athena con una sonrisa. Sonia se la devolvió.

-Hola Athena, hola Seiya – Responde Sonia. Mientras se apartaba para darles paso por su casa-. ¿Necesitan algo?

-En realidad, venimos a hablar contigo – Avisó Athena y Sonia alzó una ceja, preocupada-. Tranquila, no es nada grave.

La santa Dorada de Escorpio suspiro, ya más tranquila.

-Anoche, hablé con Saturno – Comenzó Athena-. Hablamos del nacimiento de los pequeños de Integra, Artemisa y Apollo.

-Si, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? – Preguntó Sonia y se sentó en un mueble. La diosa y sagitario hicieron lo mismo.

-Artemisa nacerá el 23 de octubre. A las 11:30 de la noche.

-Por ende, será signo libra – Continuó Sonia y Seiya asintió; En modo de aprobación.

-Y Apollo, nacerá en 24 de octubre a la 1:03 de la mañana – Culmina Seiya por Athena-. Lo cual significa que él es Escorpio.

-Si, ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Genbu será el maestro de Artemisa y tú... serás la maestra de Apollo – Ordenó Athena con una sonrisa. Sonia estaba blanca como el papel.

-¿QUÉ? ¡ESPERE, ¿QUÉ?!

-Entrenarás a Apollo y lo ayudarás a dominar su cosmos – Explica Seiya-. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Saori Kido se volvió a mirarla y Sonia no tuvo mas elección que asentir.

-Si, está bien... lo haré – Replica la santa con la mirada fría.

 **Al siguiente día. Casa de Géminis...**

Integra despertó al escuchar a los pájaros piar, estuvo dando vueltas en la cama tratando de dormir nuevamente. Pero, ¡Adivinen! No lo consiguió. Por fin se levantó de la cama y fue a su tocador personal. Encendió la luz y se miró en el espejo.

-Por... Athena – Susurró al verse al espejo, tenía la piel pálida como un vampiro, los ojos achicados y GRANDES ojeras debajo de los ojos **(Algo así como Bella Cullen embarazada)** Bajo la mirada y alzó su camisa del pijama rápidamente, entonces notó que su vientre estaba hinchado-. ¡Por Athena! – Grito Integra.

En eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y entró Kiki. Traía su pijama; Pantalones negros, camiseta negra que marcaba su muy marcado abdomen e iba descalzo. En lo que vio a Integra abrió los ojos como platos.

-Integra... ¿Qué te paso? – Dijo acercándose a ella. Integra bajo la mirada avergonzada, pero Kiki la cogió del mentón y lo alzó. Analizó su rostro y sintió preocupación-. Algo está mal, debo llamar a Athena.

-Estoy bien – Aseguró Integra-. No llames a la Señorita Saori, son las 6 de la mañana. Aún todo está oscuro.

-Integra, debo hacerlo. No está en discusión – Kiki se giró y fue en busca del celular. Integra no quiso perseguirlo porque corrió al inodoro y comenzó a vomitar. Inmediatamente Kiki vuelve a entrar al baño y la mira.

-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, Kiki – Susurra ella y baja de la cadena-. Ayúdame a levantar.

-Claro – Kiki la ayudó y la cargo hasta la cama-. Athena dice que descanses, sigue durmiendo – El santo Dorado de Aries la arropó y luego camino a la salida.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta confundido.

-Puedes... ejem – Integra se puso colorada y luego bajo la mirada-. ¿Puedes quedarte a... dormir conmigo?

-¿Qué? – Pregunta Kiki.

-Me da pena decirlo otra vez – El reparador de armaduras ríe y se acerca a la cama de la gemiana. Se tumba con ella y a abraza.

-Ya duérmete.

-¡No te enojes! – Se defiende Integra con una sonrisa. Mientras se dejaba caer en los brazos de Kiki, confiada.

Porque _él_ era su mejor amigo...

 **En el Olimpo...**

-Leto – Susurró Zeus, estaba sentado en su trono. Solo en la sala divina, los demás dioses descansaban en sus habitaciones. En eso, en su bola de cristal mira fijamente a Integra, la detallo-. Perdóname... no quería hacerte sufrir así.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntaron y él mira el centro de la sala. Un resplandor lo cegó, de repente... una voz comenzó a hablarle.

"Zeus. Dios del cielo, dios de los Dioses" – Comenzó la voz.

-No puede ser... ¿Leto?

"Si, soy yo... la madre de Artemisa y Apollo. ¡La verdadera!"

-Leto, necesitaba la resurrección de ellos. Ya lo sabes.

"Lo sé, pero no te da derecho a hacer sufrir a otra humana. ¡CONOCES LOS SÍNTOMAS, ZEUS!"

-Los conozco bien, Leto. Ahora, agradecería que bajes tú tono de voz. Si no quieres despertar a los demás dioses.

"Ese no es el punto, Zeus" – La diosa cambió su tono de voz a uno más sereno-. "Tú sabes lo que yo sufrí al quedar embarazada de dos dioses olímpicos"

-Lo sé. Anorexia, desnutrición, desarrollo de una palidez poco saludable, los movimientos de los bebes rompieron tus costillas. Te destrozaban por dentro.

"Sobreviví gracias a ti" – Dice con la voz amable-. "Cuídala"

-Si. ¿Estarás en su alma, verdad?

"Zeus, Zeus, Zeus..." – Suspira la diosa menor-. "Integra, la santa Dorada de Géminis... ¡Es mi reencarnación!"

Y Zeus, sorprendido. Dejo escapar una tormenta tan fuerte, que inundo todas las ciudades del mundo.

######

¡Hola! Lo sé, lo sé... fue muy corto. ¡Perdónenme la vida!

¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¡Por favor dejen comentarios!

(No olviden seguirme en Twitter: SoniaKatyHerna2 e Instagram: AutoraSonia)

Les dejo mi correo electrónico por si tienen alguna duda: soniakatyhernandez.2016 .

¡Besos! ¡COMENTEN POR FAVORRRR!

 _Sonia Katy Hernández_

 **Escritora Juvenil, corazón de Tinta**


	3. Efectos primarios

**Capítulo 3:** Efectos.

 **Casa de Géminis...**

Ya se había terminado la semana con Kiki de Aries, ahora le tocaba con... ¡El toro fortachón! Excelente... ese hombre seguro y ni se sabía su nombre. Pero no podía quejarse, ellos hacían un esfuerzo por cuidar de ella... ejem... algunos.

Integra estaba sentada en el sofá mientras leía una revista de moda. Esperando a Tauro que debió llegar hace como... 3 horas. Pero no le importó y continuó leyendo.

-A ver, estos vestidos no son para nada mi gusto... – Susurró Integra mientras daba vuelta a la página-. Nop, se parecen más a mi hermana. Huy, mi querida Paradox.

Cuanto te extraño.

La verdad era que Paradox de Géminis había revivido. Pero se había mudado a Inglaterra, había dicho que no quería estar cerca de los Santos por ahora, que quería vivir una vida normal.

En eso un cosmos poderoso se dejo ver, Integra se levantó del sofá. Ya conocía ese cosmos. Titán de la Gran Espada ingresaba a la 3 Casa a pasos tranquilos. Con la mirada fría y calculadora.

-Hey – Saludó Integra con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Integra – Responde Titán con la voz fría. Integra sonrió y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No voy a matarte – Rió Titán-. Solo venía a decirte que Harbinger se fue a Estados Unidos con Athena, Pallas está a cargo del santuario.

-¡Claro! La reunión, lo olvidé.

-Si, en fin. La mayoría de los dorados están en la reunión – Avisó-. Menos Amor y Seiya. Se quedaron para proteger las 12 casas.

-Supongo que Seiya está MUY preocupado por Athena.

-Ni que lo digas – Sonrió Titán-. ¿Con quién quieres quedarte hoy?

-Creo que tomaré a Seiya – Alabó Integra-. Ya sabes, no quiero terminar en un ataúd donde diga **"Asesinada y violada por el pervertido Cabeza de Cepillo de Amor de Piscis"**

-Me traumas – Dedujo Titán y la gemiana rió-. En fin, avisaré a Seiya. Quédate quieta, no hagas nada raro. ¿Ok?

-Wow, voy a convertirme en Justin Bieber y voy a salir cantando "You gotta go and get angry at my all of my honesty . You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies "

-Bien, hagas lo que hagas te prohíbo que hagas eso, Integra de Géminis.

-Jejeje, bien.

 **En el Olimpo...**

El dios de los dioses tenía sus ojos puestos en aquella reencarnación de Leto, Integra de Géminis; Hacía un par de horas los demás dioses se habían ido a dormir. Bueno... su siesta matutina según Hera.

Zeus sonrió. Integra estaba apoyada en una mesa mientras gemía por los dolores ocasionados por las fuertes patadas de los gemelos, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando ella pegó un grito de dolor.

" **Está comenzando"** – Habló la voz conocida para Zeus.

-Lo sé, todo lo que tiene que pasar esa pobre chica.

" **Y aún así permitiste que Apollo y Artemisa hagan esto, debieron descender de los infiernos"**

-Pero prefirieron nacer. Seguramente para la nueva guerra santa.

" **Zeus, nuestros pequeños son muy inteligentes. Se pondrán de su propio lado si hay una guerra"**

-Leto, ¿Qué fue lo primero que te ocasionaron los bebes cuando gritaste por primera vez de dolor?

" **Mi primer grito fue a las pocas semanas de embarazado. Dos por lo menos, y la causa fue desnutrición"**

-¿Me estás diciendo que está chica puede sufrir desnutrición?

" **Exactamente, y no solo eso... solo hay que esperar"**

-Eso es correcto.

" **¿Por qué les pones una prueba tan difícil contra Saturno?"**

-Es mejor él que a que otro. Y lo sabes.

" **Hubiera preferido a Athena"**

-Sabes que Athena no hubiera usado su fuerza completa. Y se habría dejado vencer. Pero...

" **Saturno es diferente"** – Interrumpió la diosa menor.

-Lo es, es por eso que confió en él. Pero te prometo... si les llega a hacer algo a Artemisa y Apollo. Lo destruiré con mis propias manos.

" **Tengo un mal presentimiento..."**

-Yo también, espero y no haga lo que pienso...

" **Yo también"**

Y el resplandor se esfumó sin dejar rastro.

 **Casa de Sagitario...**

Seiya llevaba su maleta a Géminis con pesadez. La verdad era que no quería ir pero ella se lo había pedido a él. ¡Y ni loco la iba a dejar con ese tipo! Bajó las escaleras y se detuvo al llegar.

Integra estaba dormida en el sillón, con los párpados pegajosos y los labios rojo sangre. Su mano derecha reposaba en su vientre, y sus respiraciones eran lentas.

-Hey, Integra... – Susurró y se agachó junto a ella, le acarició el rostro con suavidad y ella gimió cansadamente como respuesta-. Te llevaré a la cama – Con suma suavidad la tomó en brazos y para su sorpresa ella entrelazó sus manos en su cuello-. ¿Qué...?

-Kiki... llévame a la cama – Esas palabras dejaron atónico a Seiya.

" _ **¿Ha sí que Kiki es el novio de Integra? Wow, no me lo esperaba..."**_

-Vamos princesa – Con pasos relajados caminó a la habitación y la recostó en la cama con dulzura-. ¿Te sientes bien?

Como respuesta, Integra gimió.

-Tranquila amargadita – Río Seiya. Integra abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿Seiya? – Dijo cuando ya obtuvo vista. Se frotó los ojos y se incorporó.

-Hola, ¿Te desperté?

-No – Negó ella-. Los bebés patearon y bueno... eso me despertó.

-Claro, por supuesto.

-¿Titán...?

-Pallas y Selene – Responde Seiya-. De echo, ahora deben estar hablando con Saori.

-Me extraña que no hayas ido con ella – Ríe Integra burlonamente.

-Quería – Dijo él-. Sólo que decidí quedarme aquí para cuidar el Santuario.

-¿En vez de ir con Athena?

-¿Querías que te dejara con Amor?

-De echo no, gracias – Dice ella algo cansada-. Tengo hambre...

-Iré a preparar la cena – Seiya se levanta.

-No lo dije con esa intención

-Tranquila, no es problema – Seiya se retira de la habitación con rumbo a la cocina.

Integra se incorporó y caminó al baño. Mirarse al espejo fue doloroso, ya no parecía ella. Era otra mujer que había tomado su lugar.

Su cabello celeste había perdido su brillo, sus ojos estaban apagados, su piel pálida y sus labios color sangre. Hizo una mueca de dolor y lavó su rostro con agua fría.

Recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos y luego paró. Tocó su collar de géminis y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-Gemini cloth – Susurra.

Entonces la armadura de géminis la envuelve. Sintió una leve presión y su vientre y gimió. Subió la mirada y se miró al espejo.

Estaba igual

-Por Athena – Gime y sale del baño, rumbo a la cocina. Con pasos calmados.

-Integra – Seiya se gira y se sorprende-. ¿Qué haces con tu armadura?

-Que esté embarazada no quiere decir que... ya sabes. ¿Use mi armadura?

-Te hace daño, quitatela.

-Juro que se me olvidarán mis técnicas si no practico – Se defiende-. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

-Lo que quieras.

-Atácame – Pide.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero practicar, sólo atácame.

-No

-¡Por favor! – Gime ella.

-Bien, pero que Athena no se entere.

-Trato echo.

-Saldremos al lago en 1 hora, alistate.

-Vale.

 **Una hora después...**

Integra pudo sentir el aire chocar con su rostro y acariciarlo suavemente; Estaba en posición de defensa, tranquila, relajada.

Mientras Seiya preparaba su ataque.

-No te contengas – Pide Integra-. Estaré bien.

De repente Seiya se lanzó contra ella en un ataque de golpes. Ella los esquivaba y devolvía con facilidad.

Luego comenzar a usar técnicas y anduvieron así por un buen rato.

 **En una galaxia desconocida...**

En un trono de cristal yacía una hermosa mujer, de largos cabellos rubios, ojos color miel y piel brillosa como la de una estrella.

Con sus dedos golpeaba el trono, impaciente. Mientras que movía su otra mano en una danza, que hacía que se mostrara una pequeña esfera.

-¿Jugando de nuevo, Artemisa? – A la sala había entrado un hombre. Con el cabello rojo y la piel clara. Con el silencio de la habitación sus pasos resonaban en el piso de piedra.

La mujer abrió los ojos.

-No es un juego – Repone con la voz fría-. Veo a Integra.

-¿Querrás decir a mamá?

-Aún no lo tomaría así, somos los originales. Nuestra madre es Leto.

-Decidiste volver a nacer – Habla Apollo, serio-. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Está entrenando – Corta la diosa.

-¿Qué? – Exclama y mira a su hermana-. Por favor, no le hagas nada.

-Sólo será un pequeño toque – Lo mira a los ojos-. No le pasará nada.

La diosa comenzó a acariciar la esfera.

-No lo hagas – Ruega su hermano.

-Sólo un toque – Artemisa acaricia el rostro de Integra por la esfera. Entonces la voz de ella se oyó.

"¡Ganale a esto Seiya!... – La gemiana tomó posición para lanzar su técnica-.¡Galaxian...!"

-Perfecto – Susurra Artemisa y cierra los ojos-. Uno, dos, tres... ¡Arde!

-¡NO!

 **En la tierra...**

Integra dio un grito de dolor y su cuerpo palpitó. Luego de gemir su armadura la abandonó y ella cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Integra! – Seiya corre hacia ella, se sienta junto a ella-. Despierta, despierta Integra. ¡Despierta!

Entonces un cosmos familiar se acercó a ellos. Seiya alzó la mirada y encontró a Titán, que la tomó en brazos y la llevó al templo principal.

 **Varias horas después...**

Integra abrió los ojos, comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación y suspiró cuando notó que era la suya. Se incorporó y se miró.

El collar de géminis yacía en su cuello, llevaba un vestido por encima de las rodillas color rojo y estaba recién bañada. Espera... ¡¿RECIÉN BAÑADA?!

Se incorporó y miró a todos lados asustada. Calzó unas zapatillas doradas y caminó fuera de su habitación.

Cuando llegó a la sala se sorprendió, allí yacían sentados Kiki, Athena, Pallas y Seiya.

Kiki se descruzó de brazos cuando la vio y corrió hacia ella.

-Integra – Susurra, mientras la abraza con delicadeza-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

-Hola Kiki – Saluda ella, respondiendo su abrazo-. Estoy bien, sólo me duele el vientre.

Kiki la guió a un sillón y la sentó suavemente. Allí la gemiana alzó la mirada para parar con los demás.

-Cariño – Llama Pallas-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. Gracias – Dice-. Pero... ¿Athena, no iba a volver mañana?

-Seiya nos llamó, dijo que estabas mal. Inconsciente, no respirabas ni atendías a sus llamados – Explica la diosa-. Tu armadura te abandonó, Pallas y yo nos encargamos de ti.

Seiya asiente.

-Te tuvimos que bañar, y sanarte. Estabas muy mal – Señala la diosa-. Y entonces encontramos esto junto a ti, cuando caíste.

Kiki le tiende una cajita dorada a la gemiana. Ella lo coge, la apoya entre sus piernas y lee una nota sobre éste.

" _ **Para Integra"**_

-Intentamos abrirla, pero no abrió – Suspira Pallas-. ¿Puedes abrirla?

-Veamos – Susurra ella. Lleva sus manos a la seguridad de la caja y con un movimiento logra abrirla y sube la tapa lentamente.

Dentro había dos collares. Uno tenía una cadena negra y terminaba en una luna de plata, y el otro también tenía una cadena negra y se extendía hasta terminar en un sol.

Junto a esos collares había medicina para dolores, mareos, etc. Integra cogió una carta que había en el centro de los collares y la abrió cuidadosamente. Allí decía:

 _ **Futura madre de Artemisa y Apollo:**_

 _ **Querida Integra, entiendo lo que estás pasando. Yo también lo sentí...**_

 _ **Pero quería darte algunas instrucciones por el embarazado de dos dioses:**_

 _ **NO entrenes. Artemisa disfruta de sus víctimas, ella provocó tu caída.**_

 _ **Los collares que están aquí los usarán en su bautizo. Luna para Artemisa, Sol para Apollo.**_

 _ **Las medicinas son para cualquier dolor, mareo u otra cosa.**_

 _ **Ya estás lista para ésta gran misión**_

 _ **Suerte**_

 _ **diosa Leto**_

Integra soltó el papel y miró a todos a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasó? – Pregunta Athena-. ¿Qué hay en la carta?

-La diosa Leto – Habla firmemente Integra.

-¿Qué? – Exclama Pallas confundida.

-La caja me la ha mandado la diosa Leto – Termina Integra.

 **Castillo Saturn...**

-Excelente jugada, Artemisa – Exclama el dios con una risa seca-. ¿Quién diría que eras así con Leto? Mi niña, pronto vas a volver a mis brazos... ¡Y te arrepentirás de haberte ido!

Saturno se levantó del trono y caminó por los pasillos del palacio flotante. Abrió la última puerta del corredor y entró. Allí había un cuadro gigante de Artemisa.

Frente a la luna, con los cabellos lisos, la piel brillosa y los labios de un color carmesí. Sosteniendo el cetro de la luna con la mano derecha.

-Escribiste tu destino en las estrellas, nadie ha podido descifrarlo – Susurra-. Pero cuenta leyenda que un humano lo hará, y tu... irás a sus brazos para quedarte con él por siempre... y lo convertirás en un dios.

Saturno ríe.

-¡Que supersticiosa eres Artemisa! Ese humano no existe, no hay terrícola que pueda descifrar algo así. A menos que...

Saturno baja la mirada, como si percibiera algo.

-Sería imposible, él está en las estrellas. Ella no pudo contenerse

 **En una galaxia desconocida...**

-Estuvo mal lo que hiciste – Regañó Apollo a su hermana.

-Lo hice para que Leto actuara – Habló Artemisa, defendiéndose-. ¿Será está mi reencarnación?

-Parece – Contesta Apollo.

-Ojalá y sea así – Habla ella-. No puedo esperar a ver de nuevo a _ese_ humano.

######

¡Hola! Lo sé, lo sé... fue muy corto. ¡Perdónenme la vida!

¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¡Por favor dejen comentarios!

(No olviden seguirme en Twitter: SoniaKatyHerna2 e Instagram: AutoraSonia)

Les dejo mi correo electrónico por si tienen alguna duda: soniakatyhernandez.2016 .

¡Besos! ¡COMENTEN POR FAVORRRR!

 _Sonia Katy Hernández_

 **Escritora Juvenil, corazón de Tinta**


	4. Desvanecerse

**Capítulo 4:** _Desvanecerse._

Habían pasado dos meses desde aquel terrible accidente echo por Artemisa. Integra se había vuelto más sabia y extrovertida. Acompañada siempre por alguno de los 11 caballeros.

Kiki era su mano derecha, su mejor amigo. La oía y ayudaba en todo; Tomando el lugar de un hermano o tal vez algo mas profundo.

La apariencia de la géminis no era voluptuosa. Tenía la piel pálida, ojeras, los ojos azules caídos y estaba delgada. La barriga de 3 meses se notaba, y podía sentir el dolor de las fuertes patadas de los bebés.

-¿Cómo estás hoy? – Pregunta Kiki a Integra. La gemiana lo miró suavemente.

-Me siento algo mareada, pero fuera de eso estoy bien – Su amigo asintió.

-¿Quieres ir al lago?

-Claro – Asiente ella.

Kiki se levantó y fue a la cocina para preparar la cesta del picnic. Mientras Integra se duchaba. Cuando ella salió de la regadera, se miró al espejo. Lavó su rostro y se echo rubor con algo de brillo.

Se colocó un vestido blanco por encima de las rodillas y zapatillas color crema. Se recogió la melena en un moño alto y caminó a la sala

Kiki alzó la mirada de la cesta y se congeló.

-Te ves bellísima – Logró decir, Integra rió y lo tomó de la mano para bajar las escaleras.

 **15 minutos después...**

Kiki sentó con cuidado a Integra al pie de la sombra de un árbol y se echó junto a ella.

Colocó la manta y sacó la comida. Integra comenzó a comer.

-Es hermoso salir – Exclama-. Sentir el aire.

-Así es – Asiente aries-. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Por supuesto

-¿Qué harás cuando tus hijos nazcan?

-Cuidarlos – Responde Integra-. Protegerlos del mal de éste mundo...

-¿Y si no puedes hacerlo?

-Ellos podrán hacerlo, el uno al otro – Susurra y cierra los ojos-. Son Dioses...

Kiki dejó el tema a un lado.

-¿Qué nombres tienes pensados?

-No he pensado en ello – Responde con una sonrisa-. Pero ahora que lo pienso... quiero que la diosa Athena decida.

-Es muy sabio de tu parte.

-Gracias.

En eso escuchan pisadas y dirigen su mirada a quienes iban de camino al Santuario.

-¡Oye Eden! – Llama una voz familiar-. ¿Hace cuánto que no ves a tu maestro?

-Ya te lo he dicho, Pegaso – Responde-. Desde hace como unos 2 años.

-Ahora podrás verlo.

6 caballeros caminaban tranquilamente. Integra iba a saludar pero Kiki le tapó la boca y le dedicó un guiño.

-Oye Ryuho... ¿Sabes que...? ¡Ah! – Grita Koga.

Un muro se alzó frente a ellos, de color dorado. Entonces los 6 portaron sus armaduras y se colocaron en posición de ataque.

-Estos cosmos – Susurra Eden y luego sonríe-. ¡Te tengo!

Se gira con fuerza y comienza a pelear junto con la santa Dorada de Escorpión.

-¿Sonia? – Susurra Yuna luego de ser envestida con fuerza por otro santo. Se levanta con una pirueta y mira a su atacante.

Integra de Géminis.

Las dos chicas aumentaron sus cosmos y comenzaron a luchar a la par.

Los chicos tuvieron que luchar contra Kiki de Aries y Seiya de Sagitario, con todas sus fuerzas.

Kiki vs Haruto y Ryuho = Haruto y Ryuho

Integra vs Yuna = Integra

Sonia vs Eden = Eden

Seiya vs Koga y Soma = Koga y Soma

-Se han entrenado bien – Alaba Integra y los mira con una sonrisa.

-Estar embarazada de dioses te da mas poder – Afirma Yuna-. Eres poderosa.

-Gracias.

Los caballeros Dorados se paran junto a Integra.

-Me alegra tenerlos aquí – Saluda Seiya-. Ya los extrañábamos.

-Un honor – Ríe Soma y mira fijamente a Integra-. Uy, te ves terrible.

-¡Soma! – Yuna le da un golpe en la cabeza y el se disculpa.

-Tiene razón – Sonríe Integra-. Pero vamos, les concedemos el paso por las 12 casas.

-Gracias – Eden y Koga encabezaban el grupo y los demás iban detrás de ellos.

Cuando se alejaron Integra quitó la armadura de su cuerpo y suspiró cansada.

-Buen duelo – Dijo Sonia a Integra-. Tienes un cosmos muy elevado.

-Gracias Sonia – Se gira a mirar el lago y se cruza de brazos-. Debemos irnos.

Kiki se teletrasportó junto con ella a la casa de Géminis.

Sonia quitó su armadura y se sentó al borde del río.

-¿Qué se siente? – Seiya se sienta junto a ella.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Amar a alguien – Susurra-. Amar a alguien que no puede corresponderte...

-¿De quién hablas? – Pregunta Sonia impresionada.

-Hablo de Soma de León Menor.

-No me gusta Soma – Exclama sonrojada.

Seiya se echa a reír.

-Tranquila, estás a salvo conmigo.

-Bueno, la verdad es que sí siento algo por él – Admite roja como tomate-. Pero no sé si él siente lo mismo que yo.

-Deberías decírselo. Para ver que te dice – Le sonríe.

-Es verdad – Ella suspira-. Creo que tienes razón.

Seiya se levanta y le tiende la mano. Ella la toma y se levanta.

-Como sabrás me gusta Saori – Comienzan a caminar a las casas.

-Todos lo saben – Ríe ella.

-Ella es una diosa y yo un caballero, nuestro amor es imposible – Subían la primera casa con rapidez.

-Nada es imposible.

-Aunque eso llegue a ser verdad... no sabría qué decirte.

-¿Ella lo sabe?

-Por supuesto.

En un parpadear habían llegado a la casa de Escorpio.

-Es raro, ¿Y los demás caballeros?

-Están en el coliseo. Los bronce quieren probarnos con el Omega – Sonia se sienta en uno de sus sillones.

-Ahora sí se han vuelto locos.

Sonia ríe

-¿Vas a ir?

-Sólo a mirar, a mi ya me probaron – Camina a la salida-. Un placer hablar contigo.

-Igual.

Sonia camina a la cocina a por un vaso de agua y luego se queda mirando fijamente al cielo.

-Madre... ¿Dónde estás?

 **En el Olimpo...**

Hera se cruza de brazos sobre el pecho y suspira.

-¿Zeus, por cuánto tiempo seguirás viendo a esa mortal? ¡Me ignoras!

-¿Te oigo, o no? – Sonríe-. Sólo estás celosa.

-¡Sí, estoy celosa!

-¿Por qué gritas? Estoy al lado tuyo.

-Idiota.

La reina del Olimpo se levanta del trono y se retira sumamente molesta.

-Te tocará hablar con ella luego – Ríe Saturno, entrando a la habitación.

-Hera siempre ha sido así... una noche de sexo y asunto arreglado – Continua Zeus

-¿Sexo? ¿Esa es tu solución?

-Sí

Saturno se cruza de brazos.

-¿Te revolcaste con la mortal?

-No.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Artemisa sabe jugar – Insta-. Es buena, quiere nacer de nuevo.

-Por lo que veo, ella manda.

-Apollo es muy calmado, no le gusta el peligro. Podría decirse que le hace caso a Artemisa en todo lo que ella le diga.

-Me agrada esa chica – Sonríe de lado.

-Saturno, no te equivoques – Dice Zeus-. Recuerda la profecía que escribió en las estrellas... su juramento se quebrantará.

-No existe tal humano que sea capaz de descifrar.

-Tu no sabes nada, Saturno.

Y el dios del Tiempo se enfureció.

 **Casa de Géminis...**

Integra acariciaba su vientre con sumo cariño. Estaba sola en casa, pues los caballeros dorados se hallaban en el templo principal en una cena con Athena; A la que honestamente ella no quería asistir.

Los mareos iban y venían cada vez con más fuerza que antes, ya había ingerido una de las píldoras y esperaba pacientemente su efecto.

-Hannah es un bonito nombre, ¿No crees Artemisa? – Pregunta mirando su vientre-. Y Odysseus también es lindo, Apollo.

Una patada como respuesta

-Está bien, mamá seguirá pensando

Se incorporó y caminó a la cocina, allí se preparó un té y fue a su habitación. Comenzó a tomarlo totalmente relajada hasta caer dormida.

 **Templo principal...**

-Entonces, ¿Integra será la madre de los gemelos? – Inquiere Koga.

-¿No es bastante obvio, Koga? – Eden suspira avergonzado.

Sonia ríe y continúa con su cena.

-Dicen que hay una profecía por Artemisa – Exclama Pallas.

-¿Cuál? – Pide respuesta una curiosa Yuna.

-Dicen que Artemisa escribió una profecía en las estrellas, en el que se muestra que el que descifre ese mensaje será el hombre al que la luna se entregará... y lo amará por siempre – Explica Athena-. Honestamente, nunca lo había escuchado.

-¿Y quién lo dice? – Genbu tomó la palabra

-Apollo – Contesta Sonia.

Ryuho sonrió.

-Eso lo sabremos cuando Artemisa nazca – Habla amablemente el pequeño dragón

-Buen punto – Premia Kiki

-A mí me parece que es una perdida de tiempo cuidar de la mocosa – Habla Schiller con elegancia-. ¿Qué importa ella?

Kiki le da un zape

-Más respeto con ella pelo de chicle – Exclama furioso-. Si vuelves a hablar así de Integra te quemaré vivo – Pone una cara atemorizate-. ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

-Está... claro – Contesta el cangrejo.

-¡Novio al rescate! – Bromea Soma.

Algunos se echaron a reír mientras los demás aguantaban la risa como se les ocurría.

-Esto es buenísimo – Habla Harbinger-. Aquí hay amores ocultos... – Hace una mirada pícara.

Eden se golpea la frente con la mano.

-Que desperdicio – Eden se levanta y se va. Sonia lo mira extrañada.

 **Coliseo...**

Eden practicaba su mejor técnica cuando el cielo se oscureció. Él alzó la mirada y notó como la luna se asomaba con su brillo, las estrellas se esparcieron y el cielo tembló.

Descendió entonces una silueta dorada con un brillo cegador que lo obligó a cerrar sus ojos.

-Abre los ojos – Ordena una voz femenina. Eden lo hace colocándose en posición de ataque.

-¿Quién eres? – Pregunta con la voz fuerte.

-Esa no es la forma de saludar a tu diosa – Exclama la mujer-. He bajado sólo por ti.

-¡No has respondido mi pregunta!

Entonces la luz abandonó el cuerpo y se mostró una absoluta belleza, la belleza de la luna.

-¿No te sientes feliz por verme, Orión?

- **Artemisa** – Eden casi cae por la impresión.

######

¡Hola! Lo sé, lo sé... fue muy corto. ¡Perdónenme la vida!

¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¡Por favor dejen comentarios!

(No olviden seguirme en Twitter: SoniaKatyHerna2 e Instagram: AutoraSonia)

Les dejo mi correo electrónico por si tienen alguna duda: soniakatyhernandez.2016 .

¡Besos! ¡COMENTEN POR FAVORRRR!

 _Sonia Katy Hernández_

 **Escritora Juvenil, corazón de Tinta**


End file.
